


Cuddling in Jabberwock Island

by MaskedMystery



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bathing/Washing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, No Smut, Rare Pairings, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedMystery/pseuds/MaskedMystery
Summary: Imagine thinking of a good title, ha, cant relate. Anyways, Teru gets lonely and misses Akane, and then someone knocks on his door. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Hanamura Teruteru/Owari Akane
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Cuddling in Jabberwock Island

It was somewhat peaceful in Teruteru's cottage, it would be completely peaceful if it weren't for the storm outside, turns out Jabberwock island had pretty bad storms, and class 77 was caught up in it. And it wasn't letting up anytime soon, at least something good came out of it. Being stuck inside motivated Teruteru to be productive and clean out his cottage, well, at least putting away the porn magazines. He had those all strewn about his cottage, not to mention the exotic smelling lotion next to a few. Once that was done, he decided to clean and shine his cookware, they were fairly dusty and dirty after all. So he got to it, it can distract him for a bit before he dies of boredom in his cottage... just a bit.

After doing everything he could do, or think of, he simply sat down on his bed in his lodge, feeling a rather empty feeling, and maybe some worry to top it all off, fantastic. He was simply missing Akane, of course, he could find out where she's at using his e-handbook, or simply knock on her cottage door and ask to hang out on a normal day. But this isn't a normal day, it was far from the normal days on Jabberwock Island. He probably could make his way to Akane's cottage, but he just didn't want to risk it. After looking through a provocative magazine that was under his pillow, he felt his eyelids getting heavy, but before he could let them close completely, he simply looked at the clock. It was only 5:00 pm, so a bit into the evening, he could probably take a nap and hopefully, the storm will go away, although very unlikely. Teruteru simply positioned himself to where he was cuddling his pillow, imagining it was Akane, it did smell like her, mostly because of their previous cuddling sessions. Finally letting his eyelids drop-down, he fell asleep.

After sometime later, he heard a loud banging on the door, he simply turned to look at the time before answering it, 5:30. He only slept about 30 minutes, and he could still hear the rain outside, so the storm obviously didn't let up. He decided he should let whoever was outside his cottage then, a little bit of company would be nice, maybe it's Kaz asking to borrow some of his magazines, they did share the perverted mindset, and shown to be good friends. He reached his hand over to the doorknob, expecting someone like Kaz, who was fairly stupid enough to risk himself in the rain just to ask for something as simple as a suggestive magazine. He opened the door, and it wasn't anyone he was expecting, it was Akane, who looked like a mess, with mud all over her not to mention she was drenched with water. The storm didn't treat her well apparently.

"A-Akane? What're are ya doin' out here? Yer soakin' wet!" Before Akane could really respond, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the cottage, he didn't want to keep her to be out there for any longer just for a simple explanation. Once he pulled her in, he locked the door behind him. "Now, what were ya doin' out there? Ya would've gotten sick..." Akane looked at him, confused. "Eh, I don't see why I'll get sick from bein' in the rain, and I came here because I was hungry" Ah, only Akane would risk herself in the rain just for some food, Teruteru should've thought about that. "Is dat just it?" before Akane could explain herself again, he already made his way to the small kitchen, he couldn't keep his girlfriend waiting for food now, can he? It was silent for a moment before Akane spoke. "Well... s' embarrassin' to talk about... but I missed you I guess..." Akane started rubbing the back of her head awkwardly, talking about romance always made her embarrassed, as it was made it apparent by her blushing. Teru always thought she looked adorable when flustered, much to Akane's denial.

After a bit of time, Teru was done cooking. He decided to cook a simple steak, mostly because he didn't want to keep Akane waiting, she did come to his cottage because she was hungry after all. "I know it's lackluster for my cookin' but, I didn't wan' t' keep ya waitin' Sugah..." Akane simply nodded, she understood, at least that's what Teru thought, she'd practically eat anything, even risk her well-being just for food, especially meat. Teru laid the plate in front of Akane, and sat beside her. While Akane was eating, Teru held hands with her, she only really needed one hand to eat anyways, she doesn't bother using a fork, a habit Teruteru tried to break for her but failed. Akane could feel Teru subconsciously rubbing circles with his thumb on her hand, it felt really nice to her and usually calmed her down for when she was mad, it even made her fall asleep at times. The silence was broken by someone speaking up. "Yer hands are really big Sugah." By this time, Akane already finished the steak and looked at her boyfriend all confused. "Huh?" She felt Teru lift up her hand, and pressed his hand against hers, it was visible on how their hands were different sizes, compared to her hands, her boyfriend's hands were like toddlers hands, it was adorable honestly. It was silent again for a moment, mostly with Teru gently touching Akane's hands, he spoke up again. "Ya also need a bath, ya still got mud all over ya, love."

"Do I really have to? I'm not that dirty..." Akane would always deny doing something like taking a bath if she was dirty, she would only take it if she smelt bad. Which she didn't. But Teru insisted, and he suggested an idea, "Well then, how about we both take one together? Wouldn't that be nice?" if it was anyone else, they'd assume it was for perverted tendencies, but they weren't any. But, Akane wouldn't know either way, if anything she was kinda glad he suggested it, despite how silly she thinks it is. Akane nodded to the suggestion, not wanting to answer due to how flustered she was. Teruteru understood this and chuckled, and decided to tease her. "My, my, how flustered you are... I wonder how you will be in bed~" She felt her face burn up and opened her mouth to say something, but Teru was already tugging her arm, urging her to follow him.

As soon as they got to the bathroom, he closed the door, and started running the water, even going as far as to put bubbles in the tub and rose petals, then he slowly started taking his clothes off. Akane on the other hand, was already undressed while Teru was setting up the bath, upon looking at her, she had freckles on her face, her shoulders, and her knees. There were scars all over her legs, most of them were old, and they were fascinating to Teru. Most of them were dog bites, and Teru couldn't help but... touch them. He traced his fingers along Akane's legs, and of course, his eyes wandered off to... more indecent places, and get a nosebleed from it. In every way Akane was perfect in his eyes, she is beautiful, she's fierce, just the perfect one to bring home to mama. His train of thought was interrupted by Akane's voice. "Hey, aren't we going to take a bath?" Teru just chuckled once again, "Sorry Sugah, ya jus' look so ravishing, I couldn't contain myself~" She turned her head and sighed, feeling her face burn up again. "S-Stop saying weird shit, Short-Stack...". She was so cute when she was flustered. And that's when the couple both stepped into the bathtub.

They both sat down on the ends of the tub, allowing the warm water to caress them both, this felt really nice. Teru grabbed the bar of soap and started to scrub Akane's arms, being gentle as possible. He did the same for her back and her legs, leaving her chest to be scrubbed by herself, as he didn't want to push boundaries, he was already lucky enough to even have someone near him and not driven away from his perverted remarks. But he can fantasize, right? While Akane was scrubbing the parts Teru left out, he simply stared at her, again, admiring her beauty. "Heya Short-Stack... can we do 'it' when we're done?" Akane's voice caught Teru off guard, and as lewd as it sounds it was an innocent request to cuddle, referring to physical affection as "it", as she wouldn't bring herself to say it, like Nekomaru's massage. Teru giggled a bit, and moved closer to Akane, basically hovering over her. "My, my, what a lewd thing to say Akane~" he knew what she was asking for, but he'd be damned if he wasn't going to tease her about it. She pushed Teruteru off of her, and looked to the side, "Seriously, stop saying weird shit" Teru nodded, but he was going to do it again, anything for Akane to be flustered, and he knew she didn't mean it. Before Teru could wash himself, Akane suddenly was on top of him, splashing water out of the tub.

"A-Akane?" it was uncharacteristic for Akane to suddenly pounce onto him, especially like this, he was afraid he might've pissed her off, before he could blurt out an apology, he felt two hands on him. Confused, he looked up at Akane, who was staring at the soft flesh in her hands. She looked like a wolf staring down at her prey, her sharp nails and fangs doesn't help make her look any less of an animalistic predator. But it's what made their relationship so damn exciting. Akane could do anything to Teruteru, even if he didn't want it, she was a lot stronger than him, so it was easy. It was like wolf and prey, hell, even Akane looked like one, she had sharp nails, piercing eyes, and fangs, she even acted like a wild animal at times. "I just... wanted to..." She stopped herself from speaking any further, actions speak louder than words anyway. She grazed her fingertips over the soft abdomen, making Teru flustered. Usually, it was Akane on the receiving end when it came to affection, so being on the receiving end made it weird, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying it. At this point, she was cuddling upon him, stroking his hair (which by now, lost all of its volume, and became a fluffy mess), and touching his skin. Everything Teru did to Akane she did to Teru, it always made her feel nice and fuzzy, so it would be the same with him, right?

"Ngh... A-Akane..." he begun whining underneath her, he was melting over her attempts of giving him affection. He was desperately trying to grab something, to keep him from accidentally drowning himself, he nearly overfilled the bathtub. He decided to grab her shoulders for support, she didn't seem to mind after all. "We should stop before things escalate and I still wanna do 'it'." Teruteru smirked at that, he knew how lewd their positions were, and the situation itself, and her saying "it" made it a lot worse out of context. But again, he still knew what she meant. Akane got off of him to make him get out of the bath easier, and she went out as well, waiting for Teru of course. Teru stepped out of it, feeling rather hot and flustered, although it's understandable, with what Akane did to him and all. He noticed that Akane didn't have anything, except dirty clothes. "Sugah, I want ya t' stay here for jus' a sec okay?" Akane nodded, although she wondered what he's going to do.

Not long after, Teru came back with a set of his own clothing, it might be too small, but it was the only thing he had... not like Akane didn't mind, it was from him after all. Akane grabbed the clothes from the short pudgy chef and began to put them on, and yup, they didn't fit her, well, except for the button-up chef outfit which wasn't much, but that was it. Teru became worried about it not being enough, but Akane reassured him that it was fine and she didn't mind, it was only for the night. Teru picked up Akane's discarded and muddy clothes, and decided to put them in the washing machine, so she could get dressed properly in the morning. Akane decided to walk out of the bathroom and lay down on his bed, it definitely smelled like him, it mostly smelled of hair products, which at times was too strong for Akane, but she's gotten used to it. Teru came back from the washing machine and laid down beside her, obviously wanting to be the little spoon.

Akane decided to give him what he wants, and put her arms around him, pulling him closer to her. He always felt safe like this, the only time Akane was the little spoon was when she hurt or really tired. Plus, she preferred it this way, to her, Teru was like a teddy bear, he's small and plump, perfect for hugging and cuddling. Teru slipped his hand over hers and began to hold it while subconsciously rubbing circles over her knuckles. She felt her eyelids getting heavy, perhaps Teru was to blame, he knew exactly how to calm her down and eventually fall asleep. Before she surrendered to her sleepiness, she wanted to have Teru know that she loves him, that she cares for him, and will always protect him. "I love ya Short-Stack...". She closed her eyes expecting no reply, he was quiet whenever they cuddled. But, her expectations were false. "I love ya too Sugah.". She smiled in her half-awake state, giving him a kiss on the back of his neck before she succumbed to sleep. 

Eventually, both Teruteru and Akane soon fell asleep to the hypnotizing rhythm of the rain hitting the roof above them and each others breathing filling the silence in Teru's cottage. They truly were in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Please cancel me for the cringe I need clout.


End file.
